The Junior Avengers
by CarinaWinters
Summary: The story about the lives of the Avenger kids and how they became the Junior Avengers. [No new post until it is finished; Under construction]
1. Chapter 1:Origins

The Junior Avengers

 **The characters belong to Marvel except the children I made up, which are not James and Francis.**

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Chapter 1: Origins

"Do you know why your brother called us here?" Courtney Stark asks her best friend.

"Nope" Replied Czarina as the two walked through the 'Kids floor' of the Avengers tower to the library. The 'Kids floor' is equipped with the latest gaming consoles and toys for the avenger kids, as well as a study area for the kids which includes their very own library and their own study rooms as per requested by Natasha Rogers and Pepper Stark.

"Finally you guys are here, it's about time!" exclaimed Francis.

"Relax Barton, we were busy talking" Replied Courtney in a monotone voice.

"Hey there big bro" Czarina greeted her brother James. "So, why'd you call us here?"

"I wanted you guys' opinion about forming the new generation of heroes. We see our parents do it all the time, you know risking their lives for the better good. I want to do the same, so why do you guys think?" James asked the three other teens.

"I think it's awesome!" said Francis as he moves to high five his partner-in-crime.

"You do realize that if our parents found out they would ground us till we die" Czarina commented.

"Well, my mom would kill me, but my dad will be all for it. He's established himself as the cool parent" Courtney added. "But, the idea does sound exciting, I can even use the suit my dad made me! My mom doesn't know about it for obvious reasons"

"What do you say Rina?" James asks his thirteen year old sister.

"I'm in" Czarina states with a smirk.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

The next day James, Francis, Czarina and Courtney meet in secret with Phil Coulson and Director Fury to discuss about their idea.

"It's a wonderful idea kids but you guys are just too young to be doing the stuff your parents do" Fury said the four teens.

"We don't have to go on missions now, all we want is to have proper training without our parents knowing, so that when we are old enough we can go on missions. All we ask is you don't tell our parents about this because they are overprotective" James reasons.

"It could be very beneficial, if the avengers are away on a mission and there's another threat, they could get the job done due to the proper training" Coulson tells the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Well, then I guess we should start their training. Coulson you're in charge of them with anything related to their training or in the future, their missions. I'm making you the head of the Secret Intelligence and Tactics Junior Division, call them the Alpha team so it's not suspicious" Fury said to Coulson, who looks ready to burst with happiness and puke rainbows.

The Junior Avengers high five each other.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

When they got back to the tower, they were met with concerned parents as they excited the elevator into the communal floor.

"Where were you kids?" Pepper asks with worry etched on her face as she ran to her daughter.

"We went out for ice cream" Czarina lies smoothly.

"Why didn't you tell us you went out?" Natasha asks her daughter.

"We thought JARVIS could just tell you we went out if you ask him" James replies for his sister.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to know where you went?" Clint chimes in.

"Why couldn't you just call?" James asked.

"We tried that but all your phones were off" Steve replies to his sons question.

"Oh…" said James as he tries to avoid his parent's eyes.

The other three eldest avenger kids gave him a scolding look. "Look, dad, we just wanted to detach ourselves from the social media and other people and spend some time together. We don't always have that luxury now that we have extracurricular activities after school plus a ton of homework. We just wanted to talk and catch up" Czarina intervened saving their butts.

"Alright, but next time tell us first please, we're in New York. Something bad might happen to you guys" Pepper said to the teenagers. They all nodded their heads and went down to the kid's floor to avoid any more questions.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

The Junior Avengers

 **The only characters that are mine are the children that are not James or Francis**

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Chapter 2: Training

Coulson and the four eldest avenger kids were meeting at a diner in Midtown Manhattan to debrief the teens about their training and any information regarding their new _project_.

"Since you are now a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, you will have to train like the agents. So a minimum of three days a week for training each day having at least one hour of workouts and skill developing techniques such as hand to hand combat and sharp shooting. Training simulations developed by S.H.I.E.L.D engineers are at the unused area of Triskelion that is set to open in two months. For the mean time your training will have to happen at the Avengers tower, but make sure your parents don't see you. I believe Tatiana, is skilled at hacking into JARVIS' software, give her some hush money to do it or she might tell your parents and I might end up dead in a coffin the next time you see me "Coulson said giving the teens the rundown of what they are to do and the kids nod in response processing the information.

"Now, your uniforms, have been designed by technicians of S.H.I.E.L.D that are similar to you parents, along with their weapons. Those will be given to you when I and your official trainer see you have mastered the combat skills needed, and know how to use the weapons designed for you. Courtney, you will have to sneak your suit out of your fathers lab to practice, or have him teach you how without divulging sensitive information. When the HQ opens you will have to go through a special entrance that leads directly to your section of the facility that is far away from any of the entrances Cap, Widow and the birds use. Going to the facility, you must have excuses of having extra-curricular activities. I will pick you up from school and we will take a quinjet to the facility which would take about twenty minutes. Any questions?" Coulson explained.

"Wouldn't it be a little risky to include our little sister in this? She could slip up and accidentally tell mom" Czarina said doubting her sister.

"Have a little faith in your sister, you may have inherited most of the super spy genes from your mom, but your sister can keep a secret if you pay her enough dough" Phil said to the eldest Rogers girl.

"Are you sure we won't get caught doing this? "Francis chimed in.

"Positive" said Coulson reassuringly.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Three days later they managed to bribe the youngest Rogers kid who was eleven years of age to hack into JARVIS' system without being detected and put the gym/training floor of the tower on a continuous loop at six pm to seven thirty pm for the junior avengers to train. Of course it wasn't for free, Tatiana knows how to do business, probably learned from her favourite aunt Pepper after spending so much time with her. Almost every day after school the four trained and pushed each other to do better each day.

"Come on Court! You can do it!" Czarina encouraged her friend.

"—thirty, thirty-one—"Courtney counted as she did her push ups. "—thirty-five—"

"Nice try "Scoffed Czarina "Thirty-two—"

Eight minutes later, Courtney managed to finish fifty push-ups with very weak arms and sweat pouring down her face. "How the hell can you do it without breaking a sweat?" Courtney asks.

"Sweetie, physical workouts are really easy when you have a double dose of super soldier serum" replies Czarina. Courtney gives her a glare and thinks to herself.

"If you can do one hundred and fifty push ups without breaking a sweat, I will buy you all the food you want for the entire month, but if you fail, you have to go shopping with me anytime I want" Courtney bets firmly believing her friend will not last that long. Oh she was very wrong.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"You do realize that we have to stay healthy right?" Courtney asks Czarina with an unamused face as she follows her friend through the gourmet grocery store of West Village Manhattan.

"Yes, but that doesn't count for serum enhanced children of a super soldier and a super spy with a very high metabolism. Court, I need the calories or I will pass out" Explains Czarina. Courtney grouchily grumbled about the stupid serum invented by her grandfather creating the perfect human beings as they continued to shop at Citarella's. Czarina was buying almost every desert there, mostly cake, macrons and cannoli's.

"Okay, I'm done…for now" said Czarina as she dragged Courtney and pushed her cart to the cashier.

"Good lord, what did I do to deserve this?" Courtney asks the heavens above.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

The Junior Avengers

 **Response to the reviews:**

 **Meteor725: Fun story, I really like it, but it would be more fun if you included more kids, Like the Hulk's and Thor's.**

 _ **I am adding more kids I'm just not introducing them all at once so it's not over whelming the storyline, but there are a total of 8 to 10 avenger kids (I have eight down in pen, still deciding whether or not to add more) and so far I've introduced the four eldest. The younger kids will make appearances here and there but will not make the official team until they are old enough as in this point of the story they are still a little young.**_

 **Tythedudewriter: This story is fairly good bro I'm enjoying it I like how you nodded at The Next Avengers/Young Avengers movie with Francis and James but I have a question. Would you mind giving a full rundown on who the kids are? Just so I can understand it fully**

 _ **Here is the information of the kids I have introduced so far:**_

 _ **James**_

 _ **Full name: James Grant Romanov Rogers**_

 _ **Age: 14**_

 _ **Parents: Steven Grant Rogers & Natalia "Natasha" Alianova Romanova Rogers (When speaking in Russian, Natalia can be said as Natasha or Nata much like how Ivan can be said as Vanya or Vanka [I've done some research]) **_

_**Czarina**_

 _ **Full name: Czarina Yelena Romanova Rogers (Romanov and Romanova are spelled differently for girls and boys due to Slavic naming traditions)**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Parents: Steven Grant Rogers & Natalia "Natasha" Alianova Romanova Rogers**_

 _ **Francis**_

 _ **Full name: Francis Alexander Nicholas Barton**_

 _ **Age: 15**_

 _ **Parents: Clinton Francis Barton & Barbara "Bobbi" Morse Barton **_

_**Courtney**_

 _ **Full name: Courtney Natalia Marie Elektra Stark**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Parents: Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark & Virginia "Pepper" Stark**_

 _ **Tatiana**_

 _ **Full name: Tatiana Margaret Romanova Rogers**_

 _ **Age: 11**_

 _ **Parents: Steven Rogers & Natalia "Natasha" Alianova Romanova Rogers **_

**SapphiRubyCrys: I am really liking Rina. Interesting name as well. & Can't wait for Tatiana to get screentime. Aww Court and Rina are really good friends. **

_**Thank you for liking the name choice, it means 'born empress' in Russian, and I chose that name cuz my mom wanted to name me that but no one else liked it. Tatiana will get some screen time in a little while, don't worry, and I'm really glad you like the friendship between Courtney and Czarina.**_

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

"Kids hurry up and finish your breakfast! Dad's going to drop you off in ten minutes!" Yelled Pepper to her kids as she was busy organizing Courtney and Anthony's lunches in the kitchen. Pepper never imagined she could get Tony to have children, but a large cup of manipulation and a sprinkle of help from Natasha she got what she wanted. Now she was happily fixing the lunches of her two little munchkins on the first floor of their suite in the tower.

Two floors down Natasha was doing the same…but a little more rushed since her alarm didn't go off until thirty minutes ago and her actual alarm, Steve, was away on a one week mission in Switzerland. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" She said to her three kids as they were eating their cereal and tying their shoes. Natasha ran to her bedroom after noticing she was still in her pajamas and robe. She looked at the digital clock on her bedside table and panicked when she realized she had five minutes to leave the door or the kids will be late for school. Natasha grabbed her phone, keys and purse after quickly getting dressed in her blonde wig, a white flowy top and faux leather pants with a pair of black chunky heeled knee high suede boots. When she reached the lower floor of her two floor suite the kids were already at the elevator waiting for her.

"Got your lunches?" she asked them to which they responded with "Yup" in sync.

"Got your homework?" She asked James. He replied yes to his mom.

"Got your project?" She asked Tatiana and she responded with a nod.

"Got your ballet things for after school?" She asked Czarina.

"Yes mom, now can we go we have exactly two minutes to get in the car and drive to school" She replied.

Natasha pressed the button and waited impatiently for the elevator to reach their floor. A minute later they reached the garage and James along with Francis who waited for them at the garage hopped into Natasha's black Cadillac Escalade and sped out onto the bustling streets of Manhattan immediately followed by Tony stark who was driving Courtney, Anthony, Czarina and Tatiana. The two parents drove both the kids to their respective private schools, Tatiana, Anthony, Courtney and Czarina attend Julian Hoffman preparatory school which goes from kindergarten to grade eight. While Francis and James attend St. Jude's school for boys in the upper eastside **(Any gossip girl fans here? ;P )**. Natasha managed to drop the boys off at their school with five minutes to spare.

"Bye mom!" said James as he got out of the car.

"Bye auntie Nat!" Francis waved to his godmother as he walked up the school steps.

Just as Natasha was about to drive away a mom of another student walked up to her window and tapped it. Reluctantly Natasha rolled down her window and greeted the woman with a mastered fake smile.

"Hello my name is Louise Baizen, I haven't seen you here around here before. Did your children just transfer here?" She asks with a false cheekiness in her voice.

"No, my husband usually drops him and my godson off in the mornings but he is away on business" Natasha replied with an icy tone.

"Who's your husband?" Louise asks.

"Steven Rogers" Natasha said really wanting to get out of this conversation.

"Oh! So you're James' mother" Louise replied "I spoke to your husband before, did he tell you about the P.T.A meetings I run? I don't ever see you or your husband there"

"Yes he did, but we are always so busy we can't make it" Natasha lies "Well it's been nice talking to you but I have to get to work" Steve never told her about P. T.A meetings, probably forgot or new she wasn't going to be interested.

"Well here is my business card if you ever need a…makeover" Louise replied with judgement in her voice as she handed over the small card. Natasha just gave her a fake smile, rolled up the windows and threw the card to the backseat. Safe to say, that woman ruined her mood for the rest of the day.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Back in St. Jude's school for boys, James was with Francis at his locker collecting his books for first and second period when James brought up a concern about one of his teachers.

"Have you noticed Miss King acting a little weird during your world history class?" He asks the older teen.

"No, not really why?" Francis replies with concern in his eyes.

"Well, during my east European history class she was looking at me, like she was studying me," James told his friend "She's been giving me weird vibes since school started"

"You're probably just imagining it, plus you're the son of Black Widow it's in your nature to be suspicious of people" Francis replies in a hushed tone.

"She's really weird! I'm telling you" James defended "and I'm going to prove it!"

"All right cap junior, whatever floats your boat" Francis conceded.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

James was sitting in his first period class, which was East European History. When he was choosing his courses for ninth grade he thought he should take the class because his mother is Russian and he didn't know much about his Russian side other than his mother shares the same last name with Peter the Great and Catherine the Great, as well as the royal family that got slaughtered in 1917. He also took Russian as a second language study, it would be easy for him he thought, he's been speaking Russian his entire life because of his mom, well…turns out he was wrong, so very wrong. The first day of class in Russian class he already hated his teacher, who so happened to be a mean old Russian lady who barely smiled and had a demeanour like she hated the world.

"Hey James," said his classmate Alex as he sat down beside him.

"Hey, did you finish the package on the disbanding of the Soviet Union?" James asked.

"Ha. Nope! It'd due next week" His friend chuckled. James shook his head with a smile as the teacher walked in the room.

"Good morning class," Greeted Miss King as she placed her bags on her desk. "Today we are going to jump right in the lesson since I don't have to collect any assignments, so please turn to page fifty of your textbooks," The class did as they were told and Miss King started the lecture.

It was the end of class and Miss King had given the assignments due the next day about the lesson, everyone started to pack up and James was called over to the teacher's desk.

"James, a word if you please," Miss King said waving James over in her direction. James hesitantly walked over to her desk with his backpack worried if he did something bad.

"James, I would like to speak to you after school, it is imperative you see me here," said Miss King seriously, making James' palms sweat with worry.

"Alright ma'am, but I hope it doesn't take too long, I would hate to keep my aunt and cousins waiting," James replied. Miss King was about to reply but the bell rang for second period and James dashed out of there.

James took out his phone and texted his aunt Pepper saying a teacher asked to speak to him for a few moments after school. Pepper texts back asking if he wants her to wait for him, but says that she has an important meeting to go to thirty minutes after school ends. He said it's alright, and he will make it home by public transit. Pepper replies with an 'ok' and James pocketed his phone before heading into math class.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

It was now the end of the day and during lunch James informed Francis of the meeting with Miss King, and even voiced about his suspicions that something bad is going to happen. Francis told him to relax and that he will wait for James and head on home together.

James walked to Miss King's class room filled with dread and worry about what might happen. He knocked on her door and she opened the door for him and told him to sit.

"James, do you know why you're in here?" She asks looking into his eyes.

"Umm, no ma'am" James replies.

"Good." Said Miss King as she took out a hidden needle and jabbed James in the arm and injecting him with a clear substance that made James feel weak and light-headed to the point where all he saw was black.

Miss King dialed a number on her phone and two minutes later three henchmen armed with pistols walked in and one carried James out.

Francis was waiting for James at the side door of the school closest to the bus stop when he a strange man carrying a boy with blond hair. It took Francis a second to realize this was James and copied down the licence plate of the Audi SUV that drove off with James in it.

Francis immediately called his dad and told him what had happened.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Clint was at Triskelion with Natasha training new agents when he got the distress call from his son informing him that his best friend's son had been abducted. Natasha, noticing his worry, excused herself from the group of agents she was with and asked him what was wrong.

"Hey, is everything good? You look like you're about to shit your pants" Natasha asked.

"Umm…I think we should talk in private" replied Clint leading her out to the hallway to a corridor.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Questioned Natasha with her hands on her hips.

"I just got a call from Francis, and he said that a strange group of people were carrying a knocked out James into an SUV and sped off" Clint explained. Natasha's eyes grew wide eyes filled with flames that seemed to match her hair.

"What?! I thought Pepper was supposed to pick them up!" Natasha exclaimed.

"She was but James was told to stay behind for a few minutes after school to talk about something" replied Clint, "So the boys texted her saying to not wait for them".

Natasha was enraged, how dare they take her baby from her. "Francis texted me the plate number, let's go investigate" said Clint dragging Natasha to the intelligence department to figure out who took James.

Natasha excused herself from the party to call Steve. After three rings he answered "Hey Nat, we're almost home. The mission ended up being easier than we thought—".

"Steve, Jamie's been kidnapped" Natasha informed her husband with a shaky voice, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Steve told Natasha he will be there as soon as he can and reassured her that they will find him one way or another. After wiping away tears, Natasha put her game face on and marches back to the command center.

 _No one does this to my baby, no one. Natalia Romanova is coming back from the grave if it means having James back in my arms_ Natasha thinks to herself, wanting to feel the blood on her hands of whom ever is responsible for taking her child away from her.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

James woke up in a padded room with one door and no windows. He groaned has he touched his head due to a massive head ache. It took him a while to resister his surroundings. So far he didn't see a way out, _oh I am so going to have to pull an all-nighter for homework if I get out of here tonight_ he says to himself in his head. Suddenly the door opens and came in a man that looks to be around his late forties-early-fifties.

"Well, look who's up" said the stranger, "You look exactly like your father James"

"Who are you? How do you know me?" James asked, sure his parents were famous heroes, but they were really good at making sure their children weren't photographed by the media, heck the world doesn't even know Captain America and Black Widow are actually married, except of course the avengers and a select few S.H.I.E.L.D agents who are close to the family. How they managed to hide the avenger kids for so long is a miracle.

"Let's just say an old colleague of your parents" the man replied.

"What do you want with me?" James asked through grit teeth.

"We just want you to give us some blood samples, that's it" the man answered before grabbing James by the arm and dragged him out the door and into another room with a chair in the middle and strapped him in. James struggles against it but other men in the room held him down. Then a woman who James recognized as miss King came in dressed in a lab coat and proceeded to take blood samples. After miss King finished taking eight test tubes of blood they injected him with the same chemical that knocked him out cold the first time.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

 **Continuation of the character info's**

 _ **Anthony**_

 _ **Full name: Anthony Matthew Derek Cole Stark**_

 _ **Age: 10**_

 _ **Parents: Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark & Virginia "Pepper" Stark**_

 **Updates are going to be less frequent since I'm starting online summer school so please be patient with me.**


End file.
